On the path of justice
by The Creature Of Night
Summary: A young girl named Miranda, wants to become a real pokemon trainer. When she then becomes one, she discovers that the pokemon world is way more weird and complicated than what she thought it to be. Warning! This story contains high levels of stupidity. Please favorite or review if you like it :D
1. Fallen or not

Hello there guys! It's been long since last time! Why do you have to be so difficult you stupid homework! You see we got this project... Fuck that shit. You're not here to listen to me rambling about stupid homework. You're (probably) here to see my new story Called On the path of justice. I can't wait for this to get rolling! I am believing in this one! Well, Happy reading and don't forget to review this. It helps a lot if you do that ^.^ Thank you for your time :)

* * *

On the path of justice

One day, started with a cold breeze of nice wind. The other day, started with a wave, brushing the hot sands of the beach. This day, ended with a scream.

On the edge of a cliff, somewhere in Johto, someone was in deep trouble. The fear in her eyes was clear as the stars in the night. She looked up and her eyes were met with her best friends. His hands were holding hers, though not for any reason. She was about to fall of the cliffs edge! Her name… was Miranda.

Oh the terror she had faced. Why did she even go here in the first place? The day had started so smoothly, with her waking up in her bedroom. She had done her usual morning chores and she got herself dressed. This was going to be the day. She just knew it! She had for a long time had a crush on her childhood friend named Drake. He was a gorgeous young boy in the age of fourteen, who was a very strong pokemon trainer. His pokemon was a fierce pair of very strong and well thought out Pokémons. His leading and first pokemon was a very powerful male typhlosion. It was so strong, that it was able to defeat every team-rocket member without even resting! His other pokemon, was a male vaporeon, a female dragonite, a male charizard, (she doesn't know where he got this one) a female lapras and a female infernape. She had always wanted to be like him. Join him on his journeys and such, but… she had always forfeited the idea. She was too nervous to become a trainer.

Well, she got to school, which was a very good school at that. It was a school, which had so many good things about it that it was rated as one of the best schools. They also own a special deal for pokemon trainers. In this deal, the scholar stuff gets send to the trainers' pokedex as readable messages. In that way, they learn about the normal things like English and math, while going on huge adventures and having a great time. This was especially interesting, and a "very hard to resist" kind of question. She still wasn't sure though.

She had her normal lessons, and after that she went home. On the way, she couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched. She turned around to see nobody. She looked up in the air, when she thought she caught a glimpse of something orange-ish. She got to her home, said hello to her dear mother, and went up to her room. She closed the door behind her and was about to go study, when she heard a familiar sound from the other side of the window. She went down to the door to open the door. When she opened it, her face lit into a smile. Her eyes were met with what she expected. Drake stood in the doorway, waiting for her to come open the door. They had their usual talks about how their days have gone until… he asked her to join him at their "secret spot". This was a kind of wooden hut on the side to a cliff, which they build when they were small kids. They had a thing for building stuff when they were in their childish state. She said yes, said goodbye to her mother and left.

When she got there, followed by him, who had been sweet enough to follow her to the spot, she turned around to face him. It was about to get nighttime at the point. She faced him and asked him why he had brought her here. He answered by walking towards the end of the cliff staring into the night. She walked up to him and relaxed. He asked her if she thought the sight was beautiful. She said yes, without a doubt. It was very beautiful, the way the stars twinkled in the sky. He asked her a new question, which she couldn't hear. She turned to him and asked him what he asked. He talked louder, and this time, her ears could measure it. She was flattered. The question was not a question, but more of a statement. He had said. "What would you say if I said I _liked_ you?" She was pretty fluttered to say at the least. She was about to speak when suddenly… The ground beneath her lost its grip and she began to fall!

She could feel the way she began to sink through the ground. The way her feet couldn't feel anything bellow them. The way she was falling to her doom. That's when an arm reached for her. She looked up to face Drake, who had in his pure state of adrenaline, brought his hand to hers in a desperate attempt to save her. That pretty much sums it all up! Now from where we came to. There she was, her only little hope of survival being his hands. Though his grip was fading quickly! Suddenly, he lost his grip. Falling into her doom, she heard him scream her name. As she thought these few seconds would be her last, she turned around to face her doom.

"Where… am… i?" Miranda spoke to herself. She was in a kind of forest, where a lot of pokemon where running about. There was a kind of sharp pain coming from her stomach. She figured it was hunger. She looked around to face a chikorita, staring into her eyes. "Whua! Please don't hurt me!" Miranda said, while pressing against the tree that was behind her. The small chikorita tilted its head, and smiled at her. It walked over by her side, and nudged her side. "_Why was it doing this? Wait… weren't I falling to my doom a few seconds ago?" _she thought. The chikorita then gave her some space to breath by moving a bit away. Miranda was stunned. This little chikorita had just walked over to her side and nudged it! Why would it do that? Well, only one way to find out.

"Uhm, hello" Miranda said. "Chiko!" The chikorita said. It sounded like a feminine voice. It was probably a girl. "Uh, do you know why I am here?" Miranda said, obviously forgetting one fact. The chikorita gave her a kind of hopeless look and that's when she remembered. "Oh… yeah… sorry about that… But why are you here?" The chikorita then walked over to her and lifted her shirt up. Miranda almost choked in her coughing. On her stomach, there was a huge wound. It was as if something had slashed her in the stomach. Oh right. She had been falling from a cliff. "But, how am I alive?" I asked it. Oh how stupid of me still forgetting the fact that the chikorita weren't able to talk. The chikorita then began to shine, and Miranda suddenly started to feel something happen. It was a bit pleasurable, but not that much. "Oh, you healed me… right?" she asked, looking into its eyes. "Chik!" she answered briefly. _What to do know? "Wait… if that pokemon already had taken a like to me, then wouldn't it be a perfect… Yeah why not!"_

"Uhm, chikorita?" she began asking. "Chi?" She asked. "I have been debating to become a pokemon trainer, and I was wondering if you would like to become my first pokemon?" The chikorita immediately brightened. "Chi! Chikorita!" It said, obviously being happy. "Alright then, would you please follow me?" she said while trying to stand up. The second she tried to get up, a sharp pain evaporated from her stomach. She immediately fell to the ground, grunting in pain. The chikorita darted over to take care but she waved her away. "I'm fine. I just have to get used to it until it heals. Would you help me get up?" It gave her a look of half disbelief and half worry. It then shot out a vine, which she used to support her back as she tried my best to get up without getting damaged too much.

When Miranda finally got up, she thanked the chikorita for its kindness and they went together back to the town. On the way, she fell onto the ground a lot of times, but every time she fell, she stood up again and went further on. She was determined to get back to the town. It didn't matter what stood in her way now, because she had a pokemon and that was all that mattered.


	2. Through the woods, we go!

So, yeah! a new chapter of OTPOJ is up! I hope you enjoy this, because i am trying something new here! In this chapter, i think a lot of you will find enjoyment in a part near the ending of the chapter. Yes, you will have to read to get there. Oh well, happy reading and don't forget to review, favorite or follow this if you like it! See you in the next chapter.

* * *

On the path of justice chapter 2

Through the woods, we go!

It was getting dark as Miranda and the Chikorita walked through the woods. Miranda was trying to reach her goal, the city she lived in. A few moments ago, she had been close to death, though that little chikorita saved her. The real question was why it had done it. Had it seen something in her? Well, Miranda ain't the usual girl. She is quite the opposite, though as she walked through the forest, she couldn't stop thinking about why the chikorita had done it. She couldn't ask the little fellow, because of it being a pokemon.

As they walked, Miranda began to get bored. She looked to her right side. The chikorita was still following her. How long did it plan to do that? It could just be some friendship maybe? She couldn't figure it out though. They walked and walked inside the forest until a moment where Miranda's legs couldn't carry her anymore. She suddenly fell to the ground, though the chikorita was quick and grabbed Miranda with her vines. As Miranda got up, she looked at the little thing, who just returned the look with happiness. "_That thing really did plan to help me after all…" _Miranda thought, as she finally got up again.

(A&N) Shifting to Miranda's point of view)

Suddenly, out of nowhere, it began to rain. I sighed at the sight, looking to my side. I caught a quick glimpse of chikorita sighing herself. I giggled a bit of it, and chikorita turned to me. Once she figured why I had giggled, she laughed herself. Her smile was very contagious, so I couldn't stop laughing myself. We stayed like that for a few seconds, until we tried to find cover. After a bit of running, we found a cave that we could hide in till the rain had passed. We didn't stay there for long, because of an ursaring hunting us out. We ran for a few minutes till we were sure it had given up. We then settled under a tree for the time. We relaxed a bit, until we got bored. After that we went away.

We walked a long pathway, towards the city, though we needed to find cover, since there probably would appear a kind of storm. Speaking of the devil, we began to hear thunders roaring. We ran a bit until we reached another cave. When we got to the entrance, the rain stopped. We both yelled into the air at that. I got bored again, and decided to at least try and talk to the chikorita.

"So, do you like this walk?" I asked the chikorita. She merely nodded at me, though I had to try and read her body language to understand. "Alright, I just wanted to ask. You're my new pokemon after all". She looked at me happily, though with a tint of sadness. I noticed, and reacted. "Hey, you look sad. You can tell me anything, what is it?" I asked the poor little thing. It looked to me with that hopeless look. I had forgotten again hadn't i? Oh well… "Uhm… there really is no way for us to communicate?" I asked. That's when I remembered something. A long time ago, I had been playing with Drake's pokémon, though I was able to speak with them, because Drake had this kind of headset that translated pokéspeach. He had told me, that he had gotten them from the local pokémon lab when he started his journey. Maybe I could travel all the way back to there.

"Hey, chikorita? You wanna hear something cool?" I asked her. She looked at me with that weird face again. She then hesitantly nodded. I was relieved, though I answered quickly after. "Were gonna be able to speak together when we get back to my city! You see, the town professor has a headset, which is able to translate pokéspeach at any time! Aren't you excited?" I asked the little thing. For the first time in a while, she perked up. Even so much that she ran over and jumped up to me. I laughed while picking her up. For the first time in a while, I also felt this weird happiness, where you just feel like everything works out perfectly. It was that feeling that I felt there. After Sitting under a tree for a while, we decided to leave, just to get to the city faster.

We had walked a long way, when suddenly out of nowhere; there was a huge cliff, which indicated that we were lost. We both cursed our terrible luck, and went back to the path we had come from. After walking a bit, we began to get tired, and soon after, we found a cave to settle things in. We sat down, finally being happy that we had found a place to rest. Outside the cave, a huge lightning struck down in a tree, which started to burn. I went over to it, carefully took a branch from the devastated tree, and put it in the cave. I then went out to gather some wood, though I asked if the chikorita would join me. It said yes, and soon after, we left for wood.

It was really easy to gather it, since chikorita already had the attack; razor leaf. After a few minutes (due to chikoritas help) we had gathered enough to make a fireplace. We went to the cave and began to build. We got done pretty quickly, and soon after, we had a fireplace. We settled around the fire and began to relax. After a few seconds, we both drifted off into sleep.

(Time brake)

Next morning came very fast, though we weren't ready for it. The fire had stopped, though that makes sense. We sat up, when suddenly the chikorita laughed vigorously. I couldn't find out why, until… yes, that was the problem. You see, I had this illness called; Bad hair days. I had let my hand reach my head, only to notice my hair that had magically turned into an afro over the night. I laughed myself, cause seriously… Don't tell me you wouldn't laugh if your hair had become an afro without you noticing.

We tried to stand, though I cringed in pain. Immediately though, chikorita took her vine and made sure I wouldn't fall. I was grateful for her help, though it still hurt like hell. I began to walk, with the chikorita at my side. I could tell that it wasn't going to leave me, and I was happy of that. I felt like I finally had a real friend. The only friend I had before, Was Drake, and I probably thought I was dead. I guess he doesn't count as a friend, since I love him. Well, time would show. Right now, I just wanted to get to the town before getting injured.

We were walking on a route, the trees still appearing in the side. I really didn't pay attention to where I walked and I got a little bored. I looked down at the chikorita, who suddenly brightened up. I wondered why, until I looked in front of me. There it was. My hometown was a few meters away. I felt my heart beat faster than usual as the happiness flowed through my body. I couldn't believe it. After all this time, I had come back to the town, and I wasn't hurt that badly! That's until I saw him… A few meters away, there was a boy just standing there, looking in front of himself. I slowly walked over to him, trying to speak to him. He didn't answer. I kinda thought it was creepy, but I shrugged it off and tried to walk into town. Then suddenly…

"Hey you!" a loud voice said. I looked to my left. It was that boy again, who had just been standing there. I wondered why he suddenly spoke to me, but he quickly spoke again. "You walked in front of me. Let's battle!" I really didn't get what he was saying, though suddenly, a weird music came out of nowhere. It sounded terribly 8-bitish, and I hated it. He suddenly reached into his pocket, and threw a pokeball. The ball landed on the ground, and immediately opened. A quick light flashed from it, and the light took form. A few seconds later, a rattata stood in front of me and my chikorita. Suddenly, a white box appeared out of the thin air, and displayed something in the like of; Rattata – male – lvl 3. My mind couldn't understand what just had been happening, so I asked him.

"What the hell? Why are you challenging me to a battle? I am seriously wounded! Can't you see this scar?" I said, as I removed my shirt so he could see. As I spoke, I could see his eyes slowly moved longer away from each other. Was he forming a derp-face? I then spoke to him again. "Let me go you dumbass!" He then replied with a short Nope, gently followed by a snort. I was in fury now, though I couldn't leave this fight. I looked at my chikorita. "Well, I guess we have to do this. Are you ready?" The little chikorita gave me a determined look, followed by a smile. She ran in front of me and waited for my orders. Suddenly, another white box appeared over my chikorita. It told me, that my chikorita was a female and that it was level 10. This would be easy.

I decided to lead. "Alright chikorita! Use razor leaf!" Shortly after I said that, the chikorita grew some leafs, and shot them at the rattata. When they hit, the rattata cringed in pain, as it laid onto the ground. Suddenly a text box appeared in front of it saying; It was a critical hit! Then a few seconds later, it said; The rattata has defeated! My eyes then opened, as I saw the rattata sink into the ground. "Did you see that? Omg I am sorry!" I said to the little kid, but I got interrupted. "Oh no! I lost the battle!" I tilted my head in confusion. "Wtf man?! Are you kidding me? What about your pokémon? It just SANK into the ground!" He then walked over to me and gave me some money. "What the hell is your problem?!" I said, though he ignored me. He just ran into the town, finally leaving.

I took a few seconds to measure that. I then looked to chikorita. "Did you get any of that?" She looked at me and then shook her head. Well, I didn't know either. Anyways, I had won my first trainer battle! I was pretty happy, though I couldn't stop thinking about that rattata. It had sunken into the ground! What the hell is with that? Oh well, I shrugged it off, and made my way into town, making sure that chikorita was with me.

* * *

Yes, i am including actual pokémon logic into this! It's gonna be so fun! xD Alright, i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
